The present invention comprises a new Lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara L. and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Bani Rossa.’
‘Bani Rossa’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Bani Rossa’ has large sized, bold yellow flowers that turn red-purple, excellent floriferousness, a result of limited seed set, compact and dense mounding habit with dark green foliage.
‘Bani Rossa’ originates from a self pollination in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. The pollination was made in June 2004 and the seed sown in February 2005. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘93-2’ with rose color. ‘93-2’ has lighter red flowers, larger and lighter foliage and a more open and taller plant habit than ‘Bani Rossa.’
‘Bani Rossa’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in June 2005 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Bani Rossa’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the June 2005 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.